Recuerdos
by RubyLRed
Summary: (Participante del reto: Bajo el encanto de Jigglypuff) Recuerdos, pueden ser muy buenos y provocarte una bella sensacion de nostalgia..pero no era así para Silver


Bueno, por fin voy a espesar esto, lo estube posponiendo mucho por diversas rasones, todavia tengo muchas cosas pendiente pero este y leer un libro para la escuela son los mas importante xD

Pokemon no me pertenese, es de sus respectivos creadores.

**Participante del reto: Bajo el encanto de Jigglypuff **

**Advertencia:** lenguaje fuerte, ligero chossenshipping, narrado desde el punto de vista de Silver...

Nunca desde que empese me paso pero estoy nervioso D: talves es porque van a jusgarme y me van a decir todas mis faltas de ortografia (y van a ser muchas seguramente porque estoy obligado a escribir con wordpat T.T) aunque no seria nada nuevo... pero igual! D:'

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Recuerdos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

El destino es realmente un viejo malnacido. ¿Todo pasa por una razón? ¿o es cosa del azar? Realmente no entiendo, el mundo esta en mi contra aún sin haber nacido o hecho algo. Mi madre ni siquiera estuvo presente en mi vida, siempre eh pensado que me dio a luz para matarme y continuar su vida de no ser por mi padre. Mi padre era realmente bueno,no lo recuerdo mucho ya que era muy pequeño, pero aún así era la fuente más grande de felicidad en mi vida, pero una vez más el puto destino se puso en mi contra y me lo arrebato...

Secuestrado, Traumatizado, Solitario, Encerrado, son unos pocos adjetivos que describen mi niñes con Mask of Ice luego de separarme de mi padre. Un viejo idiota con deseos de corregir su propia vida arruinándola aún más ¿estas arrepentido hace décadas? entonces es mejor suicidarte que secuestrar niños, estúpido...

Encerrado contra mi voluntad, sin ver el sol, soló en una habitación obscura, Todo era demasiado para mí.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y es aquí donde el destino juega sus cartas, dándole luz a una vida de oscuridad moribunda como la mía, Dándome la salvación encarnada en forma de la mejor persona que conocí y conozco, Blue.

En medio de tanta mierda de mundo, ella resaltaba en el mio como una luz en la oscuridad. De no haberla conocido, no tengo idea de que habría sido de mi... Tal vez no podría estar recordando todo esto sí ella no hubiera aparecido en mi vida.

Me dio mi nombre, me dio el cariño y amor que tanto necesitaba, me devolvió la vida... Para luego perderle, no solo a ella, sino también a la vida que ella me daba con solo su sonrisa y cálidas palabras...

Estaba devastado, solo lloraba y repetía 'La perdí' 'Te extraño mucho' no podía expresarlo con palabras, la extrañaba mucho y cada vez mucho más, día tras día, muchos mas que el día anterior,cada día era más difícil para continuar.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El vació en mi corazón era solo comparado con el deseo de venganza en mi muerto corazón. Quería vengarme de la vida misma, todo me fue arrebatado por ''la vida'' ¡NI VIDA NI UNA MIERDA¡ Lo que la gente llamaba 'vida' no era más que el puto destino dándole toda la felicidad arrebatada a las pobres almas muertas en vida como yo, a estúpidos que vivían sin preocupación, y mucho menos, sin preocupación por los demás.

En esta etapa de la vida, pareciera que ya era suficiente para mi, aunque mientras mi vida era tranquila relativamente, estaba seguro que el maldito y retorcido destino, dios, vida o como mierda quieran llamarle, estaba torturando a miles de personas simultáneamente a igual o peor nivel que a mí.

Sobrevivía, así de simple. Robaba, asaltaba con mi fiel Sneasel, escapa, huía, engañaba, hurtaba, hacia lo que fuera necesario. A esta altura de mi vida, ya era un joven chico sin nada más que perder, el silencio era mi amigo, no podía sonreír, solamente seria fingir la felicidad que hace tiempo perdí ¿y para quien fingiría? Si en la vida que me toco no tengo a nadie a quien preocupar...

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin, el destino una vez más hizo aparición en mi vida dándome lo que esperaba, una oportunidad de venganza. Conocí a Lance, una persona que al igual que a mí, la vida lo había golpeado duro. El era mi mentor, maestro y mi guía, el me daba misiones para por fin encontrarme con el maldito de Mask of Ice y darle su merecido.

Así fue como un día me encomendó robar cierto Pokemon de un Laboratorio Pokemon en Pueblo Primavera...ja ¿Quien diría que mi vida cambiaría tanto con solo ver a una persona? Un chico de aparentemente mi edad me vio robar el Totodile, quien ahora es mi preciado Feraligatr, solo por eso, encontré un 'Rival', por asi decirlo, que le daba algo de emoción a mi vida solitaria, las veces que nos encontrábamos aún sin mostrar rastro de emociones en mi rostro me agradaban, eran como un reto para prepararme para mi próximo encuentro con Mask of ice...

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él chico era un idiota, impulsivo y estúpido a un nivel sobrehumano, pero una vez mas el retorcido destino dio vueltas mi mundo, pero esta vez de una manera muy drástica.

Los tres perros legendarios, los lideres de gimnasio desde Kanto hasta Jotho, Dex holder's, Reencontrarme con mi querida hermana Blue, conseguir una Pokedex, Mask of Ice y, aunque en esos tiempos no lo supiera, amigos...Realmente el destino estaba drogado o simplemente era un demente, un poco de ambas opciones seguro. Jamas en mi vida habría pensado...

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Me escucho señor Silver? - ¿En que momento..? ah claro, todo esos recuerdos me vinieron porque este periodista me ataco, desde que soy Dex holder pasa más o menos seguido...

-Lo siento, ¿que decia? - Estaba tan metido en mi mente que no prestaba atención, fácilmente habré pasado unos 5 minutos o más

-¿Usted creé en el destino?

\- Creo...que es un hijo de puta, te golpea cada vez más duro, mucho mas que ayer... pero, aveces, puede ser bueno... - Dije pensado en mi vida

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

...Creo que lo arruine todo al final u.u pero bue, asi quedo y listo. punto.

¿review?¿insultos? espero su opinion...


End file.
